Love or Promise?
by mikakko
Summary: Aku mencintainya, tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada seseorang untuk membawa cintaku padanya, karena ia bilang "Kebahagiaanku adalah bersamanya" dan kebahagiaanku adalah melihat mereka tersenyum. Sekarang aku harus memilih, antara Cinta dan Janji. YAOI. BTS,EXO,RV fics! Jimin!Kai!Chanyeol!Suga!Irene!Suho, and others casts!
1. Prologue

Inspired by : SOTUS The Series

Park Jimin.. remaja yang sudah 'dewasa'. Akan memulai tahun pertamanya di universitas ternama di Korea. Jauh dari keluarganya di Busan, ia harus rela tinggal di asrama agar bisa lulus dan menjadi professional dancer. Tapi.. apakah kehidupannya akan sedatar itu? Bagaimana dengan teman-teman barunya? Senior-seniornya? Dan... percintaannya?

Hey, Diary.. Ini hari pertamaku dikampus! aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu teman-teman baru.. dan senior yang cantik-cantik ㅋㅋㅋ ah, tapi aku dengar-dengar akan ada masa pelatihan juga, astagaaa aku merasa seperti awal masuk Senior High School-_- tapi tidak apa, aku akan tetap semangat!!

-J .

"FRESHMEN! AKU YOONGI. PRESIDENT FACULTY OF ARTS SEOUL GLOBAL UNIVERSITY. AKU JUGA YANG AKAN MENGAWASI KALIAN PADA SAAT PELATIHAN BERSAMA DENGAN ANGGOTA LAIN. INGAT! KAMPUS KITA, ADALAH KAMPUS TERNAMA! WALAUPUN KITA BUKAN PADA JURUSAN YANG MENUNTUT KEDISIPLINAN, KITA TETAP HARUS DISIPLIN! JADI, JANGAN ANGGAP SANTAI DENGAN JURUSAN KITA!"

"Apa kau punya hati? Bagaimana jika sunbae diposisi kami? Harus melakukan itu semua? Apa sunbae sanggup?"

"PARK JIMIN 0095!"

"Kita bisa melakukannya jika kita bersama. Kita harus menaklukan omongan pedas Yoongi-sunbae!"

"Aku rasa kau memang tidak punya hati. Karena... hatimu sudah padaku"

"Sehun benar! Lihat saja wajah teman-temannya. Menjijikan"

Apakah mungkin untuk mencintai yang tidak mungkin?

_continued_

Bacotan author:

Eiyoo watsapppp gaes.. so.. this is my first fanfic after 3 years being readers:") ga tau kenapa ya, pengen aja gitu nyoba jadi author wkwkwk...

Btw, seperti yg kalian baca diatas tadi, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Drama Thailand, SOTUS The Series.

Ummm.. aku engga buat mirip2 amat sih sama Sotus, karna ini inspired bukan remake. Tapi ada beberapa adegan yang aku cuil2 dari Sotus hehehe;)

'Sotus itu ceritanya gimana sih?'

Duhhh... pokoknya nih ya, Sotus itu ceritanya adem ayem bangettt wkwk.. Ada yang udah nonton? aku engga mau spoiler sih, biar kalian nonton sendiri aja:) intinya itu kisah tentang Junior-Senior and kisah cinta mereka. Kalian yang belom nonton bisa nonton diYoutube kokkk udah banyak yg buat subsnya.. kalo mau subs indo, aku saranin di DailyMotion ya:) #PromosiGapapaKali

Yang udah nonton mana suaranyaa?

Cukup deh bacotannya..

Sooooooo..

Review if you want, say if you want me to continue this, and let's be friends!


	2. Chapter 1: My First Day

_Inspired by: SOTUS The Series_

Seorang remaja tampan dengan bergegas berlari ke sebuah gedung besar, dengan rambut berantakan, pakaian hampir-rapinya, ia mamasuki gedung yang sudah sangat ramai itu, melihat sekeliling, dunia barunya.

''Hell! Aku seperti dipasar'' batin remaja itu.

" _ **KEPADA PARA FRESHMEN HARAP DUDUK DENGAN RAPI DAN TOLONG TENANGLAH!''**_

Laki-laki itu lalu langsung berlari kebarisan 'teman-teman' barunya, dan duduk dilantai. Ia melihat beberapa seniornya membagikan nametag,

''Ini untukmu'' Seorang sunbae tampan, tinggi, memiliki kulit tan dan hidung yang agak-kedalam itu memberikan sebuah nametag kepadanya.

''gomawo, sunbae'' ucapnya

''Hm'' Sunbae kulit tan itu akan memberikan nametag kepada yang lain, tapi,

''Ah! Sunbae! Apakah aku harus menulis namaku beserta student ID-ku?'' tanyanya

''Tidak. Tulis nama ahjussi mu dan tempat tanggal lahir nenek buyutmu. Tentu saja, bodoh!'' Sunbae itu lalu pergi kebarisan selanjutnya.

'' _ **Menarik. Kami akan menjadi teman baik''**_ batinnya lagi.

.

.

.

'' _ **FRESHMEN! SILAHKAN TULIS NAMA DAN STUDENT ID KALIAN DI NAMETAG YANG SUDAH DIBAGIKAN! LALU KEMBALI DUDUK, PRESIDENT AKAN DATANG!''**_

Ia mengambil spidol yang tersedia, lalu menulis nama dan student ID-nya..

'' **PARK JIMIN 0095''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku Park Jimin, dan disinilah kisahku dimulai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jimin lalu memakai nametag dan kembali duduk dibarisan, menunggu sang 'president' datang.

''Ya! Kau yang rambut pink''

Jimin reflex langsung menoleh, ia melihat seorang yang putih, dengan senyuman khas, dan tinggi badan tidak jauh beda dengannya *sama-sama bantet xD* ia lalu berdiri dan menyapa pria itu

''Oi Suho!'' Jimin langsung berlari dan menyapa pria itu

''Yooo, kau Jimin kan? Masih dengan rambut gulalimu ternyata'' Pria yang bernama Suho itu lalu tos dengan Jimin, teman dekatnya dari Junior High School.

''Tentu saja, aku baru mengganti warnanya beberapa minggu lalu, keren bukan?'' Jimin dengan bangga memamerkan rambut pinknya itu kepada Suho.

''Ya,ya, terserah apa katamu. Ayo duduk, nanti president datang''

Suho dan Jimin pun duduk bersebelahan sambil mengobrol dan bercerita.

' _Hey, president datang!'_

' _Apakah itu Hazer Team? Woahh mereka tampan-tampan'_

' _Yak! Diam-diam!'_

Semua berbisik-bisik ketika sekelompok orang –senior- masuk kedalam gedung dengan angkuh, dipimpin oleh seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dengan tatapan tembok datarnya.

''Ho, apakah mereka senior kita?'' tanya Jimin sambil melirik sekelompok orang itu.

''Huum, dan kau lihat, yang paling putih itu, dia president tahunan Hazer Team 2.0 kali ini'' jawab Suho sambil menunjuk sang president didepan.

 _ **"FRESHMEN! AKU YOONGI. PRESIDENT FACULTY OF ARTS SEOUL NATIONAL UNIVERSITY. AKU JUGA YANG AKAN MENGAWASI KALIAN PADA SAAT PELATIHAN BERSAMA DENGAN ANGGOTA LAIN. INGAT! KAMPUS KITA, ADALAH KAMPUS TERNAMA! WALAUPUN KITA BUKAN PADA JURUSAN YANG MENUNTUT KEDISIPLINAN, KITA TETAP HARUS DISIPLIN! JADI, JANGAN ANGGAP SANTAI DENGAN JURUSAN KITA!"**_ teriak sang president yang kita ketahui bernama Yoongi itu.

''Dia presidentnya?'' tanya Jimin sekali lagi

''Iya''

''Kau yakin? Dia?''

''Iya! Astaga kau ini kenapa?'' tanya Suho frustasi

''Ah, tidak..''

Lalu mereka kembali memperhatikan sang president yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu dengan wajah datar-tapi-cool nya

' _Well, dia menarik'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

'' _Freshmen! Untuk pelatihan hari ini, aku mau kalian mengumpulkan paling sedikit 30 data perhari! Data tersebut termasuk nama asli, nama panggilan, tanggal lahir, ID LINE dan tanda tangan. Ini untuk melatih kalian, agar kalian bisa lebih mudah bergaul dengan teman baru kalian. Kalian boleh meminta data siapapun, terutama senior-senior kalian, Hazer Team 2.0 akan membagikan buku untuk kalian. Jika sudah sore hari, Kai-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi, dan Jungkook-ssi, akan, memeriksa buku kalian. Dan ingat! Tidak ada yang boleh menyalin milik orang lain! Jika sampai ada, dia akan berhadapan denganku. Hazer Team akan mengawasi kalian"_ jelas Yoongi panjang kali lebar.

''Aku rasa itu mudah'' ujar Suho

''Freshmen! Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Yoongi

Semua terdiam.

''Sunbae! Aku ingin bertanya!'' Seorang pria mengangkat tangannya

''Freshmen! Biasakan ucapkan nama dan student ID kalian terlebih dahulu'' Ujar salah satu senior dibelakang Yoongi.

''Ah, mianhae sunbae-nim. Aku Park Jimin 0095, boleh aku bertanya?'' Ulang pria itu yang ternyata adalah Jimin.

''Ya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" jawab Yoongi

''Bagaimana jika dalam sehari kami tidak mendapat 30 data? Apakah akan diberi waktu tambahan?"

''Tentu tidak! Bagi yang tidak mendapat 30 data dalam sehari, akan berurusan denganku. Biar aku yang menangani mereka nanti'' jawab Yoongi tegas.

'Ah.., baiklah,gomawo sunbae'' lalu Jimin kembali duduk kebarisannya.

''APA ADA PERTANYAAN LAGI?'' teriak Yoongi.

Hening.

''Baiklah! Aku anggap itu sebagai tidak ada. Jisoo-ssi, Gongyoo-ssi, Haneul-ssi dan Leehi-ssi, tolong bagikan bukunya. Bagi kalian yang sudah mendapat buku, silahkan keluar dan mulai mengumpulkan data! Ingat, waktu kalian sampai jam 5 sore. Aku tunggu kalian disini sore nanti'' tutup Yoongi.

Lalu ia dan teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan gedung itu.

''Ini untukmu''

''Gomawo, sunbae''

''Ya! Suho, ayo mencari data bersama!'' ajak Jimin

.

.

.

'' _Aku tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikan tugas pertama ini''_

'' _Iya, tapi aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Yoongi-sunbae''_

Jimin mendengar keluhan-keluhan dari orang disekitarnya, lalu ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk disebelah meja kantin. Ia lalu menarik Suho untuk mengahampiri orang itu. Sekalian mencari data'kan?

 _ **Jimin's side**_

''Permisi, annyeonghaseyo, namaku Jimin, boleh aku meminta data kalian?'' ucap Jimin ramah kepada salah satu dari dua pria tersebut.

''Ya, tentu, berikan bukunya'' ujar seorang pria yang berkulit putih pucat –sama seperti Yoongi- dengan muka yang.. _sangar?_

''Ah, terimakasih'' Jiminpun memberikan bukunya kepada pria itu

''Ini'' pria itu mengembalikan buku yang sudah berisi data-datanya.

''Terimakasih'' Jimin kemudian ingin pergi, sebelum..

''Yak! Jangan pergi, aku perlu datamu juga'' ujar pria itu

''Ah? Baiklah, kemarikan bukumu'' Jimin mengambil buku si pria itu tadi,

''Ini bukumu''

''Terimakasih, Jimin-ssi'' ujar pria itu

''Sama-sama… eeh?''

''Sehun. Oh Sehun'' jawab pria itu –Sehun- yang sepertinya tau bahwa Jimin bingung memanggilnya apa.

''Ah, baiklah, Sehun-ssi, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu'' pamit Jimin

''Panggil saja Sehun, tidak usah menggunakan embel-embel ssi. Dan.. bagaimana jika kita mencari data bersama?'' ajak Sehun.

''Baiklah, Sehun. Itu akan menyenangkan'' terima Jimin sambil menunjukan senyuman lebarnya

.

.

.

 _ **Suho's Side**_

''Annyeong, aku Kim Junmyeon, boleh aku minta datamu?'' tanya Suho ramah

''Ya,ya,ya tentu tentu. Mari bertukar buku, aku juga perlu datamu'' ucap si pria lalu mengambil buku Suho dan menyerahkan buku miliknya.

''Ah baiklah''

''Ini bukumu-"

''Jongdae. Kim Jongdae. Tapi panggil saja aku Chen'' ucap pria itu memotong ucapan Suho.

''Ini bukumu Junmyeon-ssi'' Chen memberikan buku Suho kembali

''Gomawo, tapi panggil saja aku Suho. Aku rasa kita bisa jadi teman dekat'' kata Suho yang diakhiri senyum angelic yang pernah menghipnotis gadis-gadis SHS nya dulu.

''Tentu, tentu. Kenapa tidak?''

''Ah, Chen, bagaimana jika kau bergabung denganku untuk mencari data?'' tawar Suho.

''Aku ikut!'' jawab Chen senang.

.

.

.

.

.

''Ya! Park Jimin'' Suho meneriaki Jimin yang sedang meminta data seorang gadis dengan pria asing disebelahnya.

''Yo, Suho! Kemana saja kau? Dan.. siapa dia?" tanya Jimin yang heran melihat orang asing disebelah Suho.

''Ah, kenalkan, teman baruku, Chen. Chen, ini Jimin temanku dari JHS dulu'' Ujar Suho memperkenalkan teman barunya.

''Annyeonghaseyo''

''Annyeonghaseyo, Jimin''

''CHEN HYUNG?!" teriak seseorang disebelah Jimin

''YAAK! SEHUN-AH~''

Chen dan Sehun pun berpelukan seperti pasangan India yang berlari-lari dibelakang pohon, membuat Suho dan Jimin heran melihatnya.

''Kalian sudah saling kenal?'' tanya Suho

''Yak, tentu saja, Sehunnie adalah sepupuku'' jawab Chen

''Sepupu? Lalu kenapa kalian terlihat seperti sudah tidak bertemu selama 10 tahun?'' tanya Jimin

''Karena memang. Sudah lama sekali Chen hyung pindah ke China karena bisnis ayahnya. Bahkan dia jarang kembali ke Seoul. Aku bahkan tidak tau jika ia kuliah di Korea. Kau harusnya menghubungiku hyung!'' omel Sehun kepada sang hyung.

''Ya,ya,ya terserah apa katamu mulut bebek'' ejek Chen

''Ya! Siapa sebenarnya yang mulut bebek?" balas Sehun

''Sudah-sudah, kalian ini malah bertengkar. Lebih baik kita mencari data lagi'' ujar Jimin yang lelah tertawa melihat dua pasang kakak-adik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **16.30**_

''Yoongi, kau tidak mau berkeliling? Sebentar lagi jam 5''

''Nanti saja, aku malas, Chan'' jawab Yoongi lalu lanjut memakan cheesecake-nya.

''Ya! Ya! Teman-teman, kalian tau?'' Tiba-tiba seorang pria berkulit agak gelap datang dan langsung meloncat ke meja Yoongi.

''Tidak. Kau belum bilang'' jawab pria tinggi dengan telinga bak yoda di serial StarWars, Chanyeol.

''Huh. Ada apa kkamjong?" tanya Yoongi

''Aku dengar-dengar, adik tirinya Yifan sunbae adalah salah satu junior kita!'' ucap kkamjong alias Kai dengan semangat.

''Hm. Lalu?" Jawab seorang yang sedaritadi diam mendengar percakapan para hyungnya, Jungkook. Si anak multitalent yang mendapat excel agar bisa lulus SHS duluan dibandingkan anak seumurannya.

''Oh ayolah, kalian tidak tertarik? Bagaimana denganmu Yoongi, bukankah Yifan sunbae menjodohkanmu dengan adik tirinya itu?" ucap Kai menggoda Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan mari-makan-cheesecakenya dengan tenang.

''Aku dengar, identitas anak itu tertutupi, karena Yifan hyung tidak mau adik-adiknya dimanjakan disini'' Sambung Chanyeol sambil mengambil coklat dari cheesecake Yoongi.

''Benarkah? Wah, itu tantangan bagi kita.. Eh? Tunggu, tadi kau bilang.. _adik-adik?_ Ada berapa adik Yifan hyung?'' Tanya Kai heran

''Dua. Salah satunya dijurusan kita dan satunya dijurusan lain'' jawab Chanyeol yang masih memakan coklat Yoongi.

''Itu sebuah tantangan, benarkan hyung-deul? Aku yakin Yifan hyung sengaja merahasiakan identitas adik-adiknya karena ia ingin mengintai kita lewat adik-adiknya. Agar ia dapat laporan tentang cara kerja kita'' jawab Jungkook yang terlihat tertarik dengan obrolan hyung-hyungnya.

''Wahhh.. itu keren sekaliii~~''

 _1 tahun lalu…_

'' _Min Yoongi 0393! Kau adalah junior kesayanganku, ah, aku tidak tau bagaimana jika tanpamu. Lihat saja, aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan adik tiriku agar nanti aku bisa selalu bersamamu''_

'' _Yak! Kau ini apa-apaan Kris hyung, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijodoh-jodohkan. Lagipula, kau bukan orang tuaku''_

'' _Kenapa? Aku rela punya anak imut nan manis sepertimu hahaha''_

'' _Stop teasing me !''_

''Yoon? Hey, Yoon! YAK MIN FUCKING YOONGI!''

''AH? ADA APA?''

''Ck, kau melamun, tuan president, ayo cepat ke gedung. Ini sudah hampir jam 5'' seru Kai lalu pergi ke arah gedung itu

''Ah, ya, aku dibelakangmu'' sahut Yoongi lalu menyusul Kai dan yang lain ke gedung

' _Aku merindukanmu, hyung..'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yoongi dan anggota Hazer Team lain memasuki gedung seperti tadi pagi,npara junior sudah siap duduk manis dan rapi dibarisan mereka.

''Freshmen! Waktu kalian untuk hari ini sudah habis, silahkan membuat 3 barisan, aku, Jungkook-ssi dan Kai-ssi akan memeriksa buku kalian'' perintah Chanyeol

Yoongi lalu berkeliling, melihat teman-teman dan junior-juniornya yang sedang berbaris. Lalu tiba-tiba..

 _BRUKK_

Seseorang menabrak Yoongi hingga terjatuh

''Aigooo, Yoongi-sunbae, maafkan aku, aku buru-buru. Mari kubantu''

Lalu orang itu membantu Yoongi berdiri,

''Terimakasih'' ucap Yoongi

''Ya, ah, maaf sunbae, aku tidak melihatmu tadi, aku benar-benar buru-buru''

''Tidak apa. Kali ini aku maafkan, ini hari pertamamu, aku maklum. Cepat kembali kebarisan!'' perintah Yoongi

''Baiklah, sunbae''

Lalu orang tadi bergegas kembali kebarisannya.

''Ada-ada saja'' kata Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

''PERHATIAN! Freshmen tolong duduk kembali!''

Lalu semua juniorpun duduk dengan rapi kembali.

''Freshmen! Hari pertama kalian sudah selesai, terimakasih atas kerjasamanya untuk hari ini. Dan, untuk kalian yang sudah mendapat 30 data dan sudah ditandatangani dengan spidol hijau oleh senior kalian, kalian bisa kembali ke asrama dan datang kembali kesini besok setelah kelas kalian jam 3 sore! Dan untuk kalian yang belum mencapai 30 data, kalian ada perlu denganku. Jangan pulang dulu. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, bagi junior yang bebas silahkan keluar'' tutup Yoongi

Lalu semua junior yang 'bebas' langsung berhamburan keluar gedung

''Akhirnya aku bisa istirahatttt~~'' ucap Chen senang

''Aku lelah sekali, ah, apa kalian mau makan malam?'' tawar Suho

''Hm, aku lapar'' jawab Sehun

''Ayo kita makan bersama, aku tau tempat yang enak'' Ajak Jimin

''AYO!'' seru mereka semua

.

.

.

.

.

''Kami sudah selesai, Jim''

''Ah, kalian duluan saja, aku mau membeli minum'' ucap Jimin

''Baiklah kami duluan Minnie~~''

.

.

.

.

''Tolong 1 americano" pesan Jimin

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, ia memasang headset, dan melihat sekeliling. Lalu ia melihat wajah yang tak asing

'Itukan sunbae yang memberi nametag tadi'

Lalu ia menghampiri sunbae nya itu.

''Selamat malam, sunbae'' ia menyapa

''Ah? Selamat malam..?"

''Jimin, Park Jimin''

''Ah ya, selamat malam Jimin''

''Apa yang sunbae lakukan malam-malam begini?'' tanya Jimin

''Hanya membeli minuman untuk teman-temanku, dan cheesecake untuk . Kau sendiri?''

''Ah, aku baru saja selesai makan bersama teman-temanku,sunbae''

''Panggil hyung saja, lagipula kita tidak sedang dikampus'' jawab Kai santai

''Ini pesanan anda, Tuan'' ujar seorang waiter yang memberikan bungkusan minuman dan kotak yang Jimin yakin adalah cheesecake sang president.

''Ah, gamsahamnida'' lalu Kai mengambil bungkusan itu, lalu menghadap Jimin

''Aku akan kembali ke kampus, kau mau ikut?" ajak Kai kepada Jimin

''Ah? Baiklah, tidak masalah, aku mau mengambil pesananku dulu kalau begitu'' Lalu Jimin bergegas mengambil dam membayar pesanannya tadi

' _Dia menarik'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

''Jimin, kenapa kau mengambil jurusan seni?'' tanya Kai mencairkan suasana sambil mereka berjalan menuju kampus

''Aku? Hmm.. sebenarnya, aku ingin mewujudkan mimpiku..'' jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum kepada Kai

''Mimpi? Mimpi apa?'' tanya Kai bingung dengan jawaban Jimin yang puitis itu

''Menjadi seorang professional dancer'' jawab Jimin menatap jalan gelap didepannya

''Mwo? Kau ingin menjadi dancer? Wah.. tidak kusangka cita-cita kita sama hahaha, kita akan menjadi teman dekat, Jim'' Jawab Kai yang speechless dengan 'mimpi' Jimin yang ternyata.. sama dengan mimpinya

''Ah? Benarkah itu hyung? Kau suka dance?'' tanya Jimin yang tertarik dengan kesamaan hobinya itu

''Hm, aku bahkan les ballet waktu kecil, dan bahkan aku ditawarkan masuk ke salah satu studio dance ternama dan banyak mengikuti lomba-lomba modern dance, sejak itulah aku ingin menjadi professional dancer'' jawab Kai mengingat masa-masa ia menjadi bintang dance kecil

''Ah! Aku juga les ballet dulu, kalau boleh tau, studio dancemu apa hyung?"

''1Million, kau?"

''1M?! WHAT DA HELL! KAU KEREN HYUNG!'' teriak Jimin heboh

''YAK! Jangan berteriak! Biasa saja, memangnya kau darimana?"

''Aku dari DEF, kau keren hyung, 1M adalah studio impianku'' jawab Jimin dengan agak sedih

''DEF Dance Skool? Jangan seperti itu, DEF juga bagus. Sebenarnya dulu aku di Soul Dance, hanya saja aku tidak nyaman disana.. lalu kakak sepupuku, Taemin salah satu anggota 1M menawarkanku untuk ikut lomba dengan member lain, karena sudah terbiasa latihan bersama, akhirnya aku keluar dari Soul Dance dan masuk 1M, dan aku tidak kecewa dengan keputusanku itu''

''Woah.. apa sampai sekarang kau masih di 1M, hyung?'' tanya Jimin

''Tidak, aku ingin fokus pada kuliah dulu, tapi mereka masih welcome padaku, mungkin lain waktu aku bisa mengajakmu bermain disana. Sekalian battle dance?''

''Wahh! Aku mau sekali hyung!'' jawab Jimin gembira

''Hm, nanti aku kabari. Ah.. kita sudah sampai. Kau mau kembali ke asrama… atau ikut aku ke gedung?'' ajak Kai

''Hm.. Aku ikut saja kalau boleh…"

''Tentu, ayo!''

.

.

.

''Ya! Kemana si kkamjong itu, lama sekali membeli cheesecakenya'' keluh Chanyeol yang sedaritadi menunggui Kai yang membeli cheesecake untuk Yoongi

''Seingatku, ia membeli cheesecake untukku'' jawab Yoongi

''Ah Yoon, kita sebagai manusia harus saling berbagi'' cengir Chanyeol

''HEY GUYS'' teriak Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah datang membawa banyak bungkusan

''Panjang umur kau, Jong'' kata Jungkook

''YAK BOCAH! AKU LEBIH TUA DARIMU! PANGGIL AKU HYUNG!'' teriak Kai tidak terima dipanggil tanpa embel-embel hyung oleh Jungkook yang notabene jauh lebih muda darinya

''Ya, ya, kalian ini rebut sekali, Jong kemarikan cheesecake president kita dan- hei! Siapa kau?" Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin mengambil cheesecake untuk Yoongi (r: ia ingin mengambil coklatnya –lagi-) dibuat heran dengan kehadiran orang asing bersama Kai

''Annyeonghaseyo sunbae-nim, Park Jimin imnida'' Jimin yang merasa Chanyeol bertanya tentangnya langsung membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya

''Ah, junior baru, kau kesini dengan Kai? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?'' Chanyeol member tatapan curiga kepada Kai yang membawa bocah malam-malam seperti ini

''Ah, kami hanya-"

''Apa kalian berkencan?''

Bagaikan petir di pagi hari, Yoongi tiba-tiba menyambar omongan Jimin dengan pertanyaan aneh, bahkan ia hanya santai menanyakan itu sambil menatap Jimin dan Kai bergantian dengan sendok cheesecake yang diemutnya _  
_''APA? Kau ini, dia temanku, ya.. kami baru bertemu tadi ketika aku memesan makanan kalian, dan ya.. kami jadi dekat sekarang, benar bukan?" jawab Kai yang lalu merangkul pundak Jimin

''Ah, iya'' jawab Jimin canggung

''Oh well, teman Jong hyung teman kami juga, salam kenal, aku Jungkook'' Jungkook lalu memperkenalkan dirinya

''Annyeong Jungkook sunbae~''

''Tidak usah pakai sunbae, aku yakin kita seumuran, aku kelahiran 1995''

''Benarkah? Aku juga'' jawab Jimin

''Kalau begitu, welcome Jimin, to the Hazer Team 2.0 life. Jika Jongin melakukan apa-apa kepadamu, laporkan kepada kami'' sambut Chanyeol

''Ah ya.. terimakasih sunbae-nim..''

.

.

.

.

Yoongi hanya diam daritadi, tidak melakukan apapun selain bermain ponsel dan memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang asik dengan juniornya itu.

Park Jimin. Apa Yoongi cemburu? Biasanya teman-temannya akan memanjakannya jika sudah malam seperti ini, tapi sekarang.. perhatian teman-temannya hanya tertuju pada Jimin.

Laki-laki yang mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pink, bibir tebal, badan yang tingginya tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain, dan juga… tatapan matanya yang begitu dalam. Mengingatkan Yoongi kepada seseorang. Ya, seseorang dari masa lalunya.

Hahh.. Yoongi lelah mengingat _orang itu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Sunbae-nim, terimakasih atas malam yang menyenangkan ini, aku harus kembali ke asrama, ini sudah larut malam. Annyeong'' Setelah pamit, Jimin langsung berjalan ke asramanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

''Yo, Yoongi, kau kenapa? Daritadi diam saja'' tegur Chanyeol sambil memakan potato chips

''Ah? Tidak. Anak itu sudah pulang?''

''Jimin? Ya, barusan saja''

''Kalian tau, entah kenapa ketika aku melihat wajah junior itu, aku teringat pada _nya_ ''

''Eoh? Bagaimana bisa?'' tanya Jungkook

''Molla. Tatapan anak itu.. dalam. Persis seperti _nya_ '' jawab Yoongi tenang

''Apa menurutmu… Jimin adalah _orangnya_?'' tanya Kai

''Entahlah, kita tidak ada bukti''

''Ini sudah larut, sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama'' ucap Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hey, Diary.._

 _Hari pertamaku di kampus ini tidak buruk seperti yang aku kira.._

 _Hari ini aku bertemu teman baru, Chen, Sehun, dan aku tidak menyangka akan satu kampus dengan Suho, temanku dari JHS dan SHS hahaha. Ah, dan Kai hyung, aku rasa kami akan menjadi teman baik, teman-temannya, Chanyeol hyung dan Jungkook juga menyenangkan. Aku harap kami semua bisa menjadi teman baik!_

 _Ah.. hari ini, aku juga bertemu dengan_ _ **nya**_ _. Kau tau, ia tidak seburuk seperti yang dibilang gege padaku. Hanya saja dia pendiam. Ralat, benar-benar pendiam. Tapi tidak apa, aku akan terus berusaha hahaha. Jimin-ah fighting!_

 _-J_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Chat LINE)**_

 _Gege: Jimin-ah.._

 _Jimin: Ye, gege? Zenmeliao?_ (*Ya hyung? Ada apa?)

 _Gege: Bagaimana hari pertamamu?_

 _Jimin: Menyenangkan! :D_

 _Gege: Nahenhao, apa kau bertemu dengan_ _ **nya**_ _?_

 _Jimin: Ya,_ _ **dia**_ _baik_

 _Gege: Hao.. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku, ok?_

 _Jimin: Geurae~ Wan'an gege~_ (*Ya~ Selamat malam hyung)

 _Gege: Wan'an XiMing_

Jimin mematikan ponselnya, ia tersenyum melihat buku diary kesayangannya sambil membayangkan sang _gege._

''Gege, bogoshippo..'' ucap Jimin lirih

Ia lalu mengambil bingkai foto yang ada dimeja belajarnya, didalam foto itu ada dua orang laki-laki yang sedang berfoto dipantai, salah satunya berbadan pendek dan memiliki bibir yang tebal, dan satu lagi berbadan tinngi, dengan rambut blonde, dan mata yang tajam.

''Gege, Jimin.. Jimin akan mewujudkan mimpi gege, gege tenang saja, Jimin akan melakukan yang gege mau. Jimin akan menemukan _nya_ dan nanti… nanti Jimin akan membawa _nya_. Jimin yakin nanti gege akan bahagia.. Jimin mau gege tersenyum lagi'' ucap Jimin sambil menatap foto pria berbadan tinggi itu.

Ia lalu berbaring dikasur, mengingat kembali kejadian seharian ini. Ia tersenyum.

''Aku akan mendapatkan _nya_. Sesuai janjiku'' ujar Jimin kemudian dalam hitungan menit ia sudah berada dalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

'' _I'm here for you. I'm here because of you. I'm here for your dreams. And I'm here for your happiness. Because my happiness is when I can see you smile. Again''_

 ___ continued_


End file.
